


Deluge

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: The rain is torrential, Gansey blinks it out of his eyes and squints into the dark."Ronan?" Gansey raises his voice to be heard over the downpour.---AKA Kavinsky is a bad influence and no one is surprised.





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: road trip / stay inside / bring me warmth

It’s 1:09 AM on a Saturday in October when Gansey’s phone buzzes beside him. The message comes from Ronan’s number, but it’s obviously Kavinsky who sent it.

_5th line and wallace. come get ur bitch_

Gansey Googles the intersection and sighs. What on Earth is Ronan doing so far out of town? And why can’t he get himself home?

Whatever. It’s not like he would refuse to go get Ronan, even if he was on the other side of the country. 

Gansey doesn’t bother to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt. He’s not worried about impressing Kavinsky or his crew. 

He heads down to the ground floor of Monmouth, but once he’s opened the door, Gansey realizes it’s raining out. A cold wind slithers down his back and makes him shiver. Suddenly uneasy, he runs back upstairs and grabs the first coat he finds, his grey wool Burberry trench coat. 

Gansey throws the coat around his shoulder and runs down to the Pig, ducking his head against the rain. The Camaro starts with a roar and Gansey squeals out of the parking lot. He barely obeys the speed limit through Henrietta, and once he’s on the dark streets outside of town, Gansey steps on the gas and hurtles along the empty country roads. 

He almost misses the intersection that Kavinsky texted him, but he sees the silver glint of the BMW’s rear bumper parked on the gravel shoulder of Wallace Lane.

Gansey wrenches the steering wheel and pulls in across the road from the BMW. 

He jumps out of the Pig and looks around. It’s pitch-black outside of the yellow circles of light provided by the Camaro’s headlights. 

The rain is torrential, Gansey blinks it out of his eyes and squints into the dark.

“Ronan?” Gansey raises his voice to be heard over the downpour. 

No response. Maybe Kavinsky was just fucking with him. But then why is the BMW here?

Gansey walks up the shoulder to the driver’s door of the BMW. He tries the handle and the door opens without protest.

But the car is empty, no sign of Ronan and the car keys are missing. 

Gansey pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns the flashlight on, thankful that he upgraded to the water-resistant model a few weeks ago. 

It turns out that Gansey doesn’t have to go far before he finds Ronan. He’s slumped against the front bumper of the BMW, his head barely off the ground. 

Ronan is wearing nothing but his socks and a pair of boxers, the rain streaming down his pale skin. The way he’s laying makes him look like a doll that’s been tossed across the room. 

“Ronan?” Gansey tries again. 

Still no response. 

Only when Gansey crouches down to touch Ronan’s shoulder does Ronan slowly turn his head towards Gansey. He’s not really looking _at_ Gansey, just in his general direction. Ronan’s pupils are blown huge, so that Gansey can only see a thin sliver of blue around them. 

Gansey shivers, more out of apprehension than cold. 

“Shit,” Gansey swears and begins to struggle out of his jacket, holding his phone under his chin.

By the time he’s pulled Ronan to his feet, Gansey is completely soaked. Ronan’s entire weight sags against Gansey as he wraps Ronan in his trench coat. 

Gansey guides Ronan to the Pig and wrestles him into the passenger’s seat. He leans over Ronan to buckle the seatbelt, trying to ignore the wet hair that’s flopping in front of his eyes.

“Stay inside, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Gansey closes the door and jogs back around to the driver’s door of the BMW. He gets in and looks around again. Still no keys, and Ronan obviously doesn’t have them. Kavinsky must have taken them. Gansey had hoped to find some spare clothes or a towel for Ronan, but no such luck. Before he gets out of the BMW, Gansey uses the controls on the driver’s side door to lock the car, which they’ll have to come back for tomorrow. 

When Gansey gets back in the Pig, Ronan is shivering violently as he starts to warm up and his pupils are closer to their normal size.

“Ronan?” Gansey asks for the third time that night. “Are you okay?”

This time, Ronan turns to face him, holding Gansey’s coat tight over his shoulders. His eyes still aren’t focusing on Gansey and his speech is slightly slurred when he responds.

“Yeah. K gave me some pills.”

Gansey clenches his jaw but doesn’t say anything. There’s no point right now, Ronan obviously isn’t going to remember any of this.

Instead, he turns his key in the ignition and the Camaro coughs to life. Gansey pulls in front of the BMW and does a U-turn to get back to 5th Line. 

He takes them back to Monmouth, where he’ll get Ronan a hot shower and some dry clothes to warm him up. Hopefully they still have some pizza rolls in the freezer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious: [Gansey's coat](https://ca.burberry.com/wool-cashmere-trench-coat-p80188171)


End file.
